Sonic the hedgehog (character)
Sonic the hedgehog is a blue, anthromorphic hedgehog and the fastest thing alive. He is best friends with Tails the fox and enemy to Dr. Eggman. Concept and creation : Alex Kid was Sega's original mascot, but just couldn't rival Nintendo's Mario. So they sought out to make a new mascot. Sonic's original name was "Mr. Needlemouse" and had a slightly different design. He was also set to have a human girlfriend named "Madonna", reminiscent of Mario and Peach. They finally decided on a design and called him Sonic. : In the new game Sonic Adventure, the existing characters sans obscure ones were given redesigns. Sonic became taller and leaner with green irises and tread on his shoes. One concept piece shows him taller but still portly. : 310px-455px-260017-s1 needlemouse super.jpg|Early design concept 640px-Hedgehog.PNG|"Hedgehog", notice that he had more spines BeeEggman.jpg|Sonic and miscellanious enemies Sonicball.jpg|Spinning attack concept 640px-CollectionItem 043.png|Sonic Adventure redesign concept art Sonic the hedgehog (1991) :This game was Sonic's big debeut! He introduced a revolutionary, fresh new gameplay for gamers in the early 90's: hard core speed. :Sonic's mission in this game is to free his animal friends, gather the 6 Chaos Emeralds, and thwart Dr. Robotnik all in one fell swoop. He travels over many different lands, from lush greenery to lava pits and labyrinths. He bounces through Special Stages, avoiding GOAL blocks, gathering rings, and breaking through blocks to get the Chaos Emerald. :Once Sonic has defeated Eggman in the final showdown, he busts up the doctor's Eggmobile and transports back to Green Hill Zone, where all of his animal friends are waiting for him. He releases the Chaos Emeralds, which bring things back to normal. Sonic the hedgehog 2 :In Sonic 2, Sonic teams up with a young fox with two tails, Tails "Miles" Prower the fox. This time, Dr. Robotnik is trying to gather the Chaos Emeralds to power his Death Egg. Once again, Sonic must free his captured animal friends and gather the Chaos Emeralds to thwart his plans. Sonic CD :Sonic goes on a trip to visit the Little Planet, but unbeknownst to him. Dr. Robotnik wants to control the planet. A young hedgehog named Amy Rose the hedgehog falls in love with him and chases him, but is soon captured by Metal Sonic. Sonic must collect the Time Stones and time travel to destroy the robot capsules of the past to make a good future. Sonic Spinball :Sonic must traverse up a pinball labyrinth, gather Chaos Emeralds, and thwart the mad scientist. Sonic the hedgehog 3 : Sonic and Tails set out for Angel Island with their Chaos Emeralds, and Sonic transforms into Super Sonic. However, the transformation does not last long and he is de-transformed by Knuckles the echidna. He was tricked to think that Sonic and Tails are his enemies, and he tries to stop them at any cost. Sonic and Tails must find their lost Chaos Emeralds and stop Dr. Robotnik from rebuilding his Death Egg and destroying the world. : At Hidden Palace Zone, Sonic and Tails finally confront Knuckles. After they battle, Robotnik is shown to be a traitor when he takes the Master Emerald for his Death Egg. Sonic tries to help Knuckles and try to defeat him, but Knuckles gets electrocuted and the trio are thrust into the deeper parts of the palace, where they team up. Knuckles assists them in boarding the Death Egg. : After traversing his many traps and robots, Robotnik flees with the Master Emerald. Sonic turns hyper with the help of the Super Emeralds and destroy his machine that is carrying the emerald. He ceases it and returns it to Angel Island, to which it flies back up into the sky and is restored back to normal. Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies Island content goes here Sonic the Fighters content goes here Sonic X-treme content goes here Sonic R content goes here Sonic Jam content goes here Sonic Adventure content goes here Sonic Shuffle content goes here Sonic Adventure 2 content goes here Sonic Heroes content goes here Sonic the hedgehog (2006) content goes here Sonic and the Secret Rings content goes here Sonic Unleashed content goes here Sonic and the Black Knight content goes here Sonic Riders:Zero Gravity content goes here Sonic Colors content goes here Sonic Free Riders content goes here Sonic Generations content goes here References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Speed type Category:Males Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes